


Two Poets And An Actor

by MissTantabis



Category: Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Follow up, M/M, Multi, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTantabis/pseuds/MissTantabis
Summary: After finishing Richard III, Will and Richard go to the local pub to celebrate their victory over Toppclife. They are joined by Christopher Marlowe.





	Two Poets And An Actor

They had won.

Will still could not really believe it. Several days had passed since they had premiered _Richard the III_ and had positively slandered Richard Topcliff’s reputation. It had not only fully established him as a proper writer, but Richard had finally discovered what a great actor he actually was.

Now finally Will and his friend had a moment of peace after all this turmoil. They were going to the local pub, where Will had managed to outwit and probably outspeak Greener to get shitfaced as Richard liked to call it.

“This was indeed the move of a master, Will.” Richard was walking to the counter to order two large jugs of cider for them. “Did you see me? I was an excellent villain. Despicable, cunning, cruel. I am not going to lie. I had never believed I could pull this off. I mean, I knew I could do it. But before an audience. Bloody hell. That was a whole other deal!”

Will laughed. “Richard, calm down. You were perfect. You held a mirror up to nature in a way that spooked even me. I am not lieing. I knew you could do it. I knew it when I saw you come out of the plague house. It was as if you were raised from the dead. I thought: This is the hero I have been looking for.”

Richard chuckled and took a sip from his drink. “Oh, please”, he called, “I know I am great. But I am not that great. I am nobody’s hero or something.” He chuckled feebley. Will was sure that for Richard this play still felt like a dream come true. He probably had never imagined he could reach so many people.

“Richard, you are now a hero for many, many people”, he said, “Thou art a hero for the company, for the people of England…and for me.” Will smiled gentley. “I was wondering something. Would you be happy to play the other titular characters of my future plays? I cannot think of anybody but you.”

Richard got a hiccup from his drink. Placing the jug away, he made a funny gesture with his hand, wheezed for a few seconds and finally said with the brightest of smiles: “It would be an honour for me.”

“Then I shall be curious to see what you two will work on next.”

Will turned his head. Sauntering through the entrance door, wearing a black satin jacket with a few glimmering pearls near his collar and shoulders, Christopher Marlowe approached them. He smiled and as he ordered his drink, he said: “I already gave you my opinion on your play. Will. You clearly created a masterpiece. I had seen greatness in you and I have been proven right.”

Taking his wine, he now addressed Richard: “But I have not yet had the honour of meeting the actor, who brought this horrendous king to life. I presume, you are Richard Burbage. The greatest actor of the company?” His brows rose.

Richard beamed. He laid a hand on Will’s shoulder and responded: “Oh, yes. I am truely great. Thanks so much for the compliment, Kit Marlowe.” He halted. “Ehm, I can say Kit, right?”

Marlowe flashed his teeth in a chuckle and replied: “Will Shakespear’s friends are my friends. So yes, Kit will be fine.” “Great!” Richard gave him such a strong hug that Will had to stiffle a snort at Marlowe’s shocked face. Christopher carefully rose his hands and patted Richard’s shoulder. “Eeehhh, thanks.”

He hissed towards Will: “I was in parts sarcastic.”

William’s lips pulled up into the hints of a smile. “Richard does not have it with sarcasm.”

Richard busted into this whispered conversation with the words: “Kit, are you gonna write more outside of Doctor Faustus?” He gave him a curious look. Marlowe rose his shoulders. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

“Doctor Faustus?”, repeated Will and cocked his head, “Is that your new play?” “It is”, confessed Marlowe, “And my own way of learning how belief and believing works.”

Christopher looked at Will and added quietly: “I may not know what I will write next, but I know one thing. If you again need my help as a co-writer, do not hesitate to ask.” Will blushed. “Thanks.”

Richard threw his arms around them both. “Okay!”, he called at them, “Enough of the whispering. Weren’t we supposed to get drunk? Come on! Another.” And with a joyous laugh and two mild but highly amused chuckles, Will allowed himself to be pulled into the mass of the pub and have fun for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments keep me going.


End file.
